


A Saga

by XxDreamxX



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bisexual Kai, Blood and Gore, Bottom Oh Sehun, Dark, Dark Kai, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Other Characters - Freeform, Powerful kai, Romance, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDreamxX/pseuds/XxDreamxX
Summary: He couldn’t believe  his eyes .‘kai.. i-is t-that you?’‘No’It was him. It was kai ,he knew that for sure.How could he forget those eyes, those dark eyes...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys! This is a project I have been working on for quite sometime now. In order to stop myself from procrastinating and to get myself to finish this story I decided to post it online unfinished. I hope the feedback will be the necessary dosage of encouragement which will fuel my writing process and I will be able to pen down this story all the way to the end. I hope you guys will accompany me on this journey and enjoy this story!

He couldn’t believe his eyes .

  
‘kai.. i-is t-that you?’

  
‘No’

  
It was him. It was kai ,he knew that for sure.How could he forget those eyes, those dark eyes filled to the brim with unrelenting passion,a burning .  
Sometimes he had thought of it to be hatred ,sometimes jealousy ,other times they to him looked cynical ,even contemptuous but there were those times,those rare times when they appeared dark brown and he saw longing in them.

  
Those eyes are the same but now if possible even more dark .They looked to be the deepest of the black and he recognized easily what they conveyed .There was pure and raw, white rage in them, a hostility so palpable ,so tangible that it made his skin crawl .

  
His nose was the same too ,handsome,sloping but now slightly crinkling with annoyance . His lips,still pink,full but now in a tight line and turning white with all blood draining due to them being pressed so forcefully together.

  
His thick black eyebrows knit together as he glared daggers at Sehun.  
‘No’ the other repeated to bring Sehun out of his stupor . He licked his own lips and unconsciously bawled his fists ,it was him. He had matured , his features now look more rough,more masculine ,he’s grown taller ,filled out more ,his chest looked wider ,shoulders more broad and clearly had lost every childishness that Sehun associated with the other.

  
‘ It is you. I know it is you. Why are you here?’ Why now,why so sudden, what did kai want from him. He had just vanished,had disappeared into thin air ,not leaving even a single message for him and now out of the blue ,he was here standing in front of him.

  
The other just stood still ,just looking menacingly at Sehun with those aggravating eyes of his.

  
‘Say something!’ He yelled and yet the other didn’t stir and after what felt like hours ,he turned his back and walked away leaving Sehun with a bloodied, unconscious person in an unknown alley at a godforsaken hour .

  
He had just saved Sehun ,prevented him from getting assaulted ,from getting raped and instead of thanking him ,Sehun had just yelled at the other but could you really blame him. After all ,to see the face which had been imprinted to the very folds of his brain ,the eyes that he had memorized feverishly ,the lips that he had tried to recreate and draw meticulously so that he doesn’t forget them. To see that very face again , god he was trembling now. His body violently shook as his knees finally became weak and he crumpled to the dirty floor.

  
His vision became blurry as tears filled his eyes. His lips quivered and he hugged himself ,trying to cover his exposed chest with tatters of what remained of his shirt.

  
Kai…Kai had saved him.

  
I wish I could’ve saved you kai.I’m so sorry I failed you, I’m so sorry I failed you Kai. His cries filled the dead hour of the night as he stood up and limped his way back home .

  
Will I see you again?.....


	2. Chapter 2

_‘ vsuhviya kimivoyo deshu ari,kimivoyo demuno ori,vsuhviya susmoi ori,ori,ori,ori,ori,oriiiiiiii’_

_‘kai it’s time. Enter the circle!’_

Kai pulled out his cigarette and gazed into its burning end. The enflamed ambers turned orange and wisps of smoke wafted through the air ,dancing. They surrounded him and abruptly they stilled.The imminent silence descended every corner of the warehouse,the moving air came to a halt and darkness filled every crevice of the place. It was as if one was looking into the dark eyes of the devil himself as not even a speck of light could be seen. All warmth vanished and came in its place a chill so biting that it made his body gooseflesh all over with pain.

_‘T’s time .’ _He whispered . He walked ,unperturbed to his destination, his footsteps soundless yet firm.

_He awaits._

“ Sehun! Sehun!”

Sehun shook himself out of his momentary trance and looked in the direction of the voice calling his name.

“ Table no.3! Don’t space out at work! It’s rush hour for fucks sake!” Mr hiromi sounded angry ,god he couldn’t afford to get fired again .Sehun rushed to grab the ordered food and hurriedly delivered them to the designated table.

He was spacing out a lot these days and its costing him his work.

Could you really blame him? He had witnessed something so outside his dimension of normalcy. His lost friend had rescued him and in his attempt to do so he had actually murdered a man.

He had never witnessed a killing of another human hell even an animal.

It had been raining then and the screams had been ear splitting ,blood curdling .

He had been negligent ,confident , he was a grown man of 22 , he thought himself fully capable of handling brawls but he had been so wrong,so freakin wrong.

He had been attacked,punched,kicked,chocked,reduced to a mewling mess and then he had cried and screamed for help ,eventually going numb and losing all hope of a rescue.

_He_ had come then,shoved the man away and had punched ,punched and punched,never ceasing for even a breath eventually slashing the man’s throat and slaughtering him like a lamb.

Sehun had closed his eyes. He had been petrified . He couldn’t move an inch,couldn’t muster even a hair of strength to stop the other man. He just closed his eyes ,he just couldn’t allow himself to witness the monstrosity that was unfolding.

He could hear the screams, could hear the rain hitting the asphalt ,could hear the growls ,could hear the cries for mercy and finally heard the guttural scream of a man dying . Sehun had been trembling like a leaf ,his heart had stopped, he was screaming but he couldn’t hear himself, his nails dug punctures into his skin as a tsunami of panic,terror drowned him . Nausea hit him like a tide next as smell of blood permeated the surrounding. Such gore ,such bloodshed and his lost friend had been the cause of it all.

He had been _saved_ but hadn’t wanted for it to happen this way.

He had opened his eyes slowly and there his friend stood ,unrattled,covered with blood and enraged.

‘Sehun! Take over table no. 4 for me please! Thank You!’ Sehun nodded and immediately after knotting his apron marched towards the designated table.

His job as a waiter wasn’t the most exciting one but it did pay him well enough for him to be able to support himself and pay his rent. He had come to Asparia ,the land of opportunities ,like any other lad with his eyes sparkling ,with big dreams and goals and a small backpack of supplies and little to no money in his pocket. He had thought to enroll in the biggest English school of Asparia ‘Sacredhearts ‘ but ended up instead failing the entrance and working fulltime as a waiter in a small patisserie café in the outskirts of the city. Oh! How life had humbled him.

“Good morning.I’m Sehun and I will be your waiter for today. How may I be of help?”He masked on his practiced fake smile and handed over the menu card . The table consisted of two boys. One of them looked like a punk ,with kohl lining his eyes and hair so bright red that it assaulted his eyes and of course he was clad in all black. The other guy though, a total opposite in exterior was dressed in pink ,head to toe and his hair a platinum blonde.

“hello there,I would like a cup of espresso and my friend here would like to order a piece of red velvet”The blonde guy said with twinkling eyes , grinning from ear to ear.

Sehun hastily scribbled the order and was about to make his way to the counter when the punk guy suddenly said.” So we finally meet Sehun”

His eyes widened and he immediately faced the other man. “what?”

“ So we finally meet ” The blonde guy now smirked as he spoke looking at his friend.

“Well he’s quite a looker” the punk guy sniggered.

“What ?Do I know you?” Sehun asked ,puzzled and a little annoyed

“Hi, I’m Lay” the punk guy said bringing his hand out for shake ,”and I’m Baekhyun” the blonde guy followed soon after.

“hello but can you please answer my question first.” Sehun said grinding his teeth as he accepted the handshake .

“All shall be answered in due time,first we would like our order served,yeah?” The guy Lay said,his smile broad and tight which brook no argument.

Sehun vexed, went to the counter to convey the order and glared at the customers from a distance as he took other orders while theirs was being tended to.

What the hell is going on these days. Surely the gods are displeased with him, making him go through all these troubles as of late.

His troubles clearly haven’t ceased seeing how his unusual customers just vanished into thin air.

“Oh this is just great.” Sehun sighed, “ Cancel table no.4 order please”.

“He’ll be a distraction?”asked a deep voice always under laced with authority,intimidation even threat but now surprisingly also with a hint of curiosity.

“There is a lot of history that they share my lord,so I wouldn’t say that he’s no cause for concern even though he appears harmless.” Lay replied ,his voice subdued expressed lucidly his submission.

“ Lay is right my lord and he’s also a looker and appeals to our boy’s tastes too.” Baekhyun affirmed with a smirk.

“should we dispose of him?”

“Not so fast.He might become a trump card in the near future,so let’s set it aside and wait for the perfect time to throw it on the table” Now the deep voice evidently sounded amused.

“As you wish my lord” Lay bowed his head in complete obedience of the other and pecked a sturdy yet wrinkled ,pale hand extended in his direction. Paper thin skin hugged the robust male bones of the hand with its middle finger bejeweled with a blood red ruby ring. The ring was simply put just exquisite with red gem compressed in the middle as a gold carved snake encircled its periphery .

He gulped and glanced away at once.


	3. chapter 3

A beast stared back at him. His horns flared out from his head,pointy and sharp.His ugly visage of that of a goat(how domestic)marked with a ghastly grin with acicular teeth protruding out mocked him. His eyes the shade of deepest and darkest vermillion judged him.The monster looked cunning, dexterous and terrifying at the same time.

Kai chuckled, if only _he _looked like that.

He closed the silly book and throwing it away fell into his hard,uncomfortable bed. It felt like he was sleeping on a cemented sidewalk,fucking thing offered no ounce of relief at all.

‘Being poor sucks!’ he yelled out as he punched his wooden plank for a bed and sighed.

Those flashbacks were relentless. He would be doing his chores and that night would just pop up before his eyes,a bolt from the blue and catch him unawares. That beautiful face marred with gashes,those eyes full of fear,trembling pink lips would assault his being and rattle him up. He had never seen Sehun look so tousled and disheveled. He had looked shaken, frightened but all Kai had wanted to do was to kill the man who had reduced the other to such a sorry state.It had been unlike him to get so blinded by wrath and become so blood thirsty so much so that he had wanted to rip the other’s innards out and chew them and suck the other’s blood dry.

The beast had taken over then, although he had curtailed it all this time from manifesting fully but that day ,it finally saw the light of day and tasted human blood for the first time. After that ritual Kai knew it would become even more difficult to regulate its responses ,especially when a bone deep bloodlust will overrun his mind.

_Father will be amused.After all,that had been my first kill._

He can feel the beast entwining with his soul,not that his soul wasn’t already foul to begin with but now it would become nastier and more sullied and finally the transformation will be complete and he would take over.

“ Kai! We need you! Youhoooooo!” a knock awoke him from his pensive state with a start.

He shook his head as he yelled back “fuck off baek!”

A more serious voice that belonging to lay filtered through the door “_He_ needs it done by today. We wouldn’t have disturbed you had it not required your assistance”

Kai immediately stiffened and felt his inner beast growl and awaken.It will surely get gory then as it usually does when he is asked to get into the picture.

He grimaced as Sehun’s face again came to the fore of his mind for the nth time and took a deep breath. He can never run away from who he is and soon ,very soon he will finally have the reigns in his hand and come an inch closer to his goal.

_His annihilation_.

_‘Please ,have mercy,please’_ Wrinkled hands folded,blue eyes filled to the brim with tears looked at him as the man begged for his life.

Kai just stared back bereft of any emotion.

He was ordered to kill this time._ Father’s testing me _,were the words his mind whispered.

‘please!!!please!’_ ofcourse you’re going to further annoy me by screaming more. All those talks of courage and facing death gracefully by these pests vanishes into thin air when death stands tall infront of them.They all prostrate to the ground and relentlessly beg,wager and even kiss the feet of their impending termination but they all forget one thing though,death never goes away when the time comes. _

_There’s no such thing as surviving it even if you wager other’s life for yours. Death has no greed,no motivation,no free will and so it can never be turned away. It will come and it will take you because that’s what it is. That’s what death is._

_And that is what you are,_ his mind supplied.

‘Please!please!’ Kai fished out his silver pistol buckled at his hips and aimed it at the head of the old sickly,wailing man on the ground in front of him. Before any surge of any emotion or thought could hit him,he pressed the trigger and a spray of crimson spattered on the cemented floor and bricked walls of a deserted garage.

_He is death and he can never be turned away._


	4. Chapter 4

‘Isn’t this fuckin awesome!?!?’ Chanyeol yelled above the booming sound of music blasting through the club.

Sehun nodded in approval concealing how he really felt, which was annoyance, utter and raging annoyance.

He has never really liked crowdy,suffocating,dark and loud places and this club was all that and more. It was filthy, spooky and had people doing all sorts of stuff they shouldn’t be doing,like snorting and injecting drugs,having sex in public. A few minutes in and he’d already seen two men beating each other to a bloody pulp, not to mention people pissing and puking at various dark corners of the club.In short Chanyeol had to find the shadiest of the clubs to celebrate his birthday at.

He sighed and found comfort in kyungsoo’s frown and upturned nose expressing vivid disapproval. At least Kyungsoo can relate.

Chanyeol grabbed them and dragged them to a dingy bar with really scary looking guys glaring daggers in their direction.

‘Chanyeol ,are you sure this place is safe?’ Sehun wants to laugh at his own question, after all he’d just witnessed safe is not the word that can ever be used to describe this place.

‘Everything’s chill! You find this shit at all clubs,just stay away from bad dudes,get drunk,dance,find a hot chick,hook up and have a great ass birthday maaa mann!’ Chanyeol yelled again as he smacked his back hard, making him hunch over with pain.Bloody hell ,here we go again, chanyeol and his rough way of showing affection.

‘Happy birthday Sehun’ kyungsoo said with a scowl adorning his attractive face.

‘Come on!!!! Sooo Cheer up!! Whoa Look at that chick over there! ‘ Chanyeol all but mushed Kyungsoo as he dragged the other towards a pair of scantily clad girls.

Sehun sighed and started downing vodka shots one after another. He expects that at least through the foggy lens of alcohol this place should become somewhat tolerable.

There he was, sitting on a red couch,strobing lights hitting and illuminating his sprawled out body for an instant and then leaving darkness in its wake. His attention was solely focused on one female on the dance floor. The girl was clad in the smallest of black dress and was seductively shaking her hips on the floor as she sensuously glanced back at the other.

Kai’s hunger was palpable through the momentary instances that Sehun saw him. He saw nobody else and just as the girl took off her upper jacket, he stood up and strode calmly to the floor to join her.

He Lined himself behind her just as she ground her hips back into him. Kai roughly grabbed her hair and pulled back her head,exposing her neck he bit into it and Sehun sucked a breath in he didn’t know he was holding.

He turned her around and swayed their hips ,bringing her if possible even closer. The girl clawed her hands on his strapping back as she brought her face close to his. Kai jerked her hard into him and instantly smashed his lips to her ,smooching her as he palmed her ass.

Sehun immediately turned his face away, He couldn’t see no more ,he just couldn’t.

_I need to leave, I need to fucking leave. _

That wonderful haze induced by alcohol has all but left him after what he just witnessed. He promptly made his way to the exist as he hastily texted both his friends. His way streamlined with grinding bodies of strangers ,he smashed into one or the other ,muttering sorry just as tears rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably.

Kai opened his eyes and followed Sehun’s back leaving the club. He’d sensed the other’s presence the moment he had entered his premises. It was a surprise , of all the places Kai had never ever expected Sehun to come to this one.

‘Kai..’ Moaned Hera as she bit his lower lip. ‘let’s go to the room now,_please’ _ Kai kissed her lips and grabbed her hands as he briskly made his way to the backside of the club. He almost broke the door open to the room as He shoved her against it ,closing it with a bang.

He was turned on,his hunger and lust insurmountable he had wanted to fuck her right there on the dance floor,infront of everyone, infront of _Sehun_. What face would he make? He’d probably be disgusted or who knows even turned on.

‘Kai!please!’ He pushed her dress up and tore her knickers just as she ripped open his boxers,her legs went around his hips as he hefted her up against the wooden door and smashed their lips together. Her head banged against it as she all but howled as he entered her,ramming his hips into her roughly as he bit into her throat and growled.

_‘kai.. i-is t-that you?’_

He growled as anger boiled in his blood. Again that pale skin, that same fucking face,those same fucking lips assaulted his mind and he pulled Hera’s black strands back harshly as he violently fucked her.

_Ughhhhh , so bloody fucking annoying!_

‘ Ahhhh! Kaiiii!!! Yessssss! Hera moaned as orgasm rocked through her body, her hot insides repeatedly clenching around him pushed him to the edge as well.

_Why do I keep seeing that pest’s face?!_

Kai pulled himself out and deposited her on the bed. He threw himself on the bed beside her and panted ,sucking breath in repeatedly in short bouts he closed his eyes.Streams of sweat rolled down his body wetting the bedding and his clothes. His white cotton shirt clung annoyingly to his torso and he groaned ,satiated.

‘That was wonderful..’ Hera said beside him,her fingers lightly touched his face and his hair. He swatted them away as he pushed himself up.

‘I’ll go shower’ He muttered as he stripped himself of his clothing.

‘ You don’t have to be so harsh you know, even if it’s just fucking..’ hera smirked as she played with her hair, her devilish smirk growing sinister by the minute.

Kai said nothing as he strode into the washroom ,the sooner he gets away from this bitch the better.

_I just have to be patient…just a little bit more…_

‘


	5. chapter 5

_“I’m so sorry but Mr Kim is dead.I’m so sorry for your loss Son.” Dr Luke did look very sorry,his eyes expressed compassion and sympathy just as he lifted his hand and pressed it on Kai’shoulder gently. _

_Kai was in a state of shock. His whole body just froze and time around him just stilled. He felt nothing ,his senses not registering anybody,He looked at the door to the ICU. The white,polished wooden door stared back at him._

_ He felt a lone tear spill out of his eye, acting like a switch, it suddenly kick started his senses back and he physically jerked as all the random loud sounds,bright lights overwhelmed him. He felt fierce shivers shake his body. Tears kept spilling uncontrollably as he groaned in grief . He turned away from Dr. Luke and suddenly saw red and yelled in rage just as he punched the white wall in front of him. _

_He lost his everything. He had nobody but him. No friends,no relatives,no mother ,just him and now he’s been robbed of him. What will he do now?where will he go? He should just kill himself too._

_“_ _kai?” _

_He’s beautiful._

_“kai? Are you okay?” concern was written all over his face and it pissed Kai off. He didn’t know kai and now all of a sudden he was worried about him. What a faker._

_“I’m fine.” Kai replied. He just wants to be left alone.Just a few more hours,he just needed to survive these few hours._

_“Kai,Mrs Hemmingway told me to tell you that it’s fine if you don’t submit your assignments on the decided deadline. She also said that you could come to her anytime and uh..you can ..you know come to me too..anytime.”_

_Kai glared back at Sehun, what a stupid little fucker he thought,as if Kai needed his help._

_Sehun bit his lip, with growing discomfort evident from his awkward demeanor he finally turned away._

_Kai sighed and glanced back at his textbook. His plan was almost finished. Execution will be flawless and then he would achieve his purpose._

_Kai wanted to jump off a building. Everyone looked for much less scarier and painless ways to die but not Kai.He wanted his death to be a heroic act.He knew people called people who commit suicide cowards but how can you call the one who jumps off the tallest building that.He was at the top of his school building which happens to be the highest in their town in the middle of the night,so that there’s no one around to interfere and he could die peacefully._

_“Well, It’s time to jump then”. _

_Kai was not going to give himself time to think,he knew if he stood at the edge he would get scared and wouldn’t be able to jump. So his plan was running and then jumping off the building._

_“stop”_

_Oh shit! Kai didn’t look back at the source of the voice and immediately started running. He was not going to spare even a glance at this person,no way is this person going to lay waste his plan._

_“persistent han.” A chuckle echoed and just as Kai jumped ,he froze in midair. _

_Kai went still and then screamed and screamed and screamed. He looked down and his heart dropped and his screams became earsplitting and blood curdling._

_“oh stop it! You’re so bloody annoying!” and abruptly his voice vanished. Kai felt his breath stop. Terror descended upon his being as he made mouth movements to speak but no voice came out. _

_“well,well,Finally, Thank god!” a giggle “ Thank god Indeed!”_

_Kai felt himself being levitated in air but as if mummified ,he made no movements. What the fuck is this?! Is this a fucking nightmare. Was he sleeping in geography class again? _

_He felt his body turn and now he was facing a really old,around 60’s dude dressed in all red with a long ass walking stick._

_The dude was grinning like a maniac._

_“so, You were going to kill yourself han?”_

“are you listening ? babe?” Hera’s pale, shaggy face assaults his vision.

“what?”

“We have another job.” Lay says in his usual calm, apathetic voice.

“yay!” Baekhyun yells enthused.”let’s make it more gory this time, last time you used a gun and it was sooooo boring.”

“what’s the job?” Kai feels the same stirring of the beast against his ribs just as a rush of anticipation starts to trickle into his veins, mounting gradually and causing his pulse to hasten.

“They’ve sent some people to guard this time,it will be difficult. They do possess the same strength as _him _, they’re _his_ siblings after all.” Kai’s eyes widen, No, Shit.

“What?!” All the excitement in baekhyun’s voice gets promptly replaced by shock and even a little bit of terror. “We can’t fight _them_!! How can _he _send us to fight _them_?! We’ll all die!!!”

“Baek’s Right. We can’t win this one.” Kai says as he rocks in his creaking chair. They’re at his dingy apartment at the moment which is also their office.

“_He_ says because of the ritual Kai will be enough for them.” Lay says ,currently sitting opposite to Kai ,separated by a wooden table which is clearly in a shitty state what with one leg being broken and the table dangling at smallest of movements.

“then that would mean _He’s_ stronger than_ them_???!!You’re Kidding?!” Baekhyun jolts up,making the chair he was sitting on screech loudly. It’s currently dead of the night and with no electricity supply ,his apartment is lit up with candles. So you can say the mood’s just right.

“don’t they all have powers of the same magnitude? “ Kai asks,oh no,if _he _is more powerful than _them_ then kai’s whole plan would crumble.

“I don’t know. You know _him_. _He_ never explains,tells ,_he_ just orders and we must all obey lest you want trouble?” Lay’s usually calm voice sounds a tad bit scared,his face lit by candle light looks even more .

“ well, let’s plan then.” Kai looks at Hera’s face registering quaintness of her not offering even a single word to the conversation,maybe she’s petrified for the first time in her life or maybe she knows something that they all don’t. Her green eyes look back at him, intense but not giving anything away,not fear ,enjoyment ,enthusiasm ,nothing and her face remains straight and inscrutable. Kai looks away from her to look around his room.

They were in the living room. He had no sofas,no tv ,just a broken table and few chairs and no fridge either. He has a kitchen but no gas or utensils connecting the living room. The only thing he remotely liked about his living room were the large windows. You could get the view of whole of the city from them. The view at night with the city lights was breathtaking. He had a shitty cassette player and a few cassettes from his childhood that he would play ,when alone and drink whiskey straight from the bottle on his off days while he looked at the view in the dead of the night. Sometimes he painted. Faces. Random faces. His walls were spoiled and dotted with his fingerprints and hand prints of varied colors. His canvases messily placed embellished his rundown apartment. He must have over 50. He’s never painted _him.Sehun._

He wants to though,desperately paint those disheveled,beaten,bloody,scared and beautiful features. His mind keeps supplying his face and Kai irked just wants to paint it to get him out of his system.

He might die tonight,maybe _he_ outsmarted him after all.

What a sorry,absolutely redundant life he had lived.

“Kai?” Baekhyun’s scared voice filters through his thoughts. “yeah,let’s start.”


End file.
